


Random JB prompt fics

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Here's a place for any prompts I get on tumblr.





	1. Don't be an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoy this. It's not beta'd so I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> Prompt 1: Maybe brienne is badly hurt/was poisoned and jaime takes care of her till she gets better? 
> 
> I decided to go modern AU with this one since I've been writing a lot of canon lately.

Jaime rushed through the doors to the Emergency Room and to the front desk. “Wench! Wench! Are you in here? You had better be alright. This had better be the world’s biggest prank! Wench, come on, I know you are in one of these examining rooms with a pack of ice on your noggin and nothing more,” Jaime said with a laugh.

He started poking his head in each patient room, until an angry looking nurse stopped him. “Excuse me, sir, you cannot be back here.”

“Brienne Tarth – where is she?”

The nurse looked him up and down, obviously recognizing him and realizing Brienne was not part of his famous family.

“Sir are you family to Miss…?”

“Tarth, Brienne Tarth. No, she’s my best friend.”

A smug smiled appeared on the woman’s face. Obviously, his family had done something in the past that had wronged her, not an uncommon occurrence.

“Well, then I’m sorry, but you are going to have to wait in the lobby. I can only inform immediately family members about her condition,” the nurse said haughtily.

Jaime slammed his good hand down on the desk, his eyes boring into the woman. He didn’t have time for this. He needed answers and had not been able to calm down since his phone range 30 minutes ago.

“YOU called ME, lady. I’m her emergency contact. And they said she was brought here after some sort of accident,” Jaime said, a growl in his voice. “Now get me information on Brienne or find me someone who can.”

He didn’t like to channel his inner Tywin Lannister, but sometimes the occasion called for it. The nurse took the bait and hastily typed information into her computer. Jaime tried to slow his racing heart. _Please be alright, wench. I cannot bear it any other way._

“It looks like she sustained multiple injuries and was taken up for emergency surgery. Our surgery department is on the fourth floor, elevators are that way,” the woman pointed to the left as she said it, and Jaime thought she muttered something about him being someone else’s problem now, but he ignored it and raced to the elevators.

Emergency surgery? When he had gotten the call from the emergency department, they had only said Brienne had been in an accident, not how serious it was. He assumed she had a bump on her head and the phone call was only a routine thing that they had to do. After all, Brienne was one of the toughest and fiercest women he knew. It would take more than a car to bring her down, right?

He looked down at where is own hand was removed after an accident many years ago. Brienne had been by his side in the recovery from that, and she had not let him get away with feeling sorry for himself. When everyone else walked on eggshells around him, Brienne had told him he was an asshole if he complained and to suck it up like a man.

While Jaime hoped Brienne’s injuries were not as extensive, he vowed that he would be there for her in the same way.

When he finally reached the surgery floor, he rushed to the desk for information. Jaime was informed that she was in surgery and that they would let the doctor know that someone was out waiting for news. His only option now was to sit and wait.

He took out his phone and wondered if he should call Selwyn. The man should know that his only daughter was in the hospital, but Jaime didn’t really have any information to give at the moment. He decided to wait, hoping that it was the right choice.

It seemed like an eternity, but a haggard looking doctor emerged from the surgery suites and asked for the family of Brienne Tarth.

“I’m here for Brienne,” Jaime said, thinking that it was a vow as well as a statement.

“Your friend had a head injury and a concussion, and a severe laceration on her cheek. Our plastic surgeon was in on the procedure as well and was able to save her face but…it will never look the same,” the doctor explained.

Jaime was relieved that it didn’t seem severe. “She won’t care much about that. Is that all?”

His gut clenched when the doctor shook his head.

“Unfortunately, she sustained an injury to her abdomen and there was internal bleeding. I was able to go in and make the necessary repairs, but the next 24 hours will be crucial to her survival. She has a compound fracture to her leg, and the orthopedic surgeon had to do extensive reconstruction. It is going to take her a long time to recover, but the good news is that there is a very good chance she will.”

Jaime sank down in the waiting room seat, wondering how close his best friend came to death.

“Your friend is a fighter, that’s for sure. Any other person would have died from these injuries, but she has a will to live like none I’ve ever seen,” the doctor said, putting a reassuring hand on Jaime’s arm. “She’s going to need that will in the months ahead. And a good support system.”

“She has one,” Jaime stated matter-of-factly. “Can I see her?”

The doctor nodded. “She’s in recovery now, but once she’s stable and awake, they will put her up in a room. You can meet her there.”

It irked Jaime that he couldn’t be there when she woke up, but he didn’t want to risk anything to do with her health, so he dutifully followed the hospital volunteer to the room they had assigned her and waited for them to wheel her bed in. He took the moment to call Selwyn and tell him what happened, and the older Tarth said he would hop on the next plane. He thanked Jaime for being there for his baby girl.

When they brought Brienne in, it took everything in Jaime to hold back his tears. He had never seen his strong Brienne look so weak. She was asleep, and it seemed like she was covered with bruises from head to toe. A large bandage covered half of her face, and her entire stomach was wrapped in white gauze. Her leg was in a cast and elevated.

“I thought they said she would be awake before they brought her in?” He asked the tech that was settling her bed in place.

“She was, but the pain meds they put her on knocked her right out again. You Jaime?”

He nodded.

“She asked for you when she was coming out of anesthesia. I’m sure she will want to see you when she wakes up again,” the man explained.

Jaime wanted to cry at the thought of Brienne asking for him and the fact that he could not be there. “I will be here.”

And he was. He sat for six hours before she woke up again. During that time, Jaime had a lot of time to think.

He had been in love with Brienne for ages, and the thought of almost losing her today without being able to tell her how he felt…

It scared him. He had wasted too much time. But now he had to wait until she recovered so she wouldn’t think he was confessing out of pity.

“Jaime?” Came a voice from the bed.

“Brienne! I’m here, wench, you gave me quite a scare,” he said softly, his fingers stroking her good cheek.

“Sorry.” Her voice was soft and raspy.

“Are you in pain?”

She nodded and winced at the additional pain caused by the movement.

“Well you’re in luck because I have this handy button here that the nurse said you could push to give you another dose of pain medication,” Jaime explained, holding out the button that was connected to her IV. He held her fingers in his, stroking her palm with his thumb. He remembered her doing something similar to him when he was injured, and it served as something that grounded him when his body was in chaos.

She pushed it and it took several minutes, but she started to finally relax. “I may fall asleep again.”

“It’s alright, Brienne. You need all the rest you can get,” Jaime said softly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, but his fingers never let go of hers.

“Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Always,” he assured her.

The side of her mouth that wasn’t bandaged lifted in a smile. “At least I’m not going to be an asshole like you while recovering.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. She was amazing, being able to find humor at a time like this. The least he could do was try to do so as well. “Oh really? We will see how polite and sweet you are when you are stuck in your bed for too long. Or when you are in rehab.”

“Shut up, Jaime,” she said sleepily.

“See, the asshole is coming out already.” He grinned at her, and Brienne rolled her eyes. She yawned, and he knew that she didn’t have much more time awake, but he just kept teasing her and rubbing her palm as her eyes drooped.

“Jaime?”

“Yeah wench?”

“I love you.”

He smiled, thinking the meds were making her loopy.

“I love you too, Brienne. You’re my best friend.”

Brienne forced her big blue eyes open and stared at him. “No, Jaime. I’m IN love with you.”

He stared at her in surprise that she had beaten him to the conversation he wanted to have with her. “Is that just the medicine talking?”

Brienne shook her head and winced at the pain.

“Easy now, wench, don’t injure yourself more. How about we talk about this later, when you are in your right mind and will remember the conversation.”

“No! I don’t want to! I almost died today, you idiot, and I don’t want to fall asleep without telling you how I feel.”

Jaime just stared at her while continuing to rub her palm with his thumb.

“Jaime…a response would be nice.”

“Let’s wait until you wake up.”

“No. I’m not falling asleep until you talk to me.”

He grinned at her. “Oh really? I think your meds will take care of that in a minute.”

“I will fight it. I won’t take another dose.”

His smile dropped at that. “Brienne, please, you don’t need to be in extra pain just because you are a stubborn wench.”

“If I’m in extra pain it’s because you are being a stubborn idiot.”

Her eyes took on that look they did when she was about to yell at him over something, and he didn’t really want to cause her extra pain, so he raised his hands in protest. “Fine! If I tell you how I feel will you go to sleep.”

“Yes, and the truth please. I can take it.”

Jaime lifted the hand he had been holding to his mouth and kissed it. “I’m in love with you too, Brienne. Even if you do resemble a Q-tip right now.”

The last words she said were “you are such an idiot,” before she fell asleep.

As promised, Jaime was there when she woke up. He told her that he loved her again, hoping that saying it enough times it would break through her drug haze and stick.

 And when she fell back asleep, he dozed off as well. Selwyn found them like that, Brienne out from her meds and Jaime asleep on the chair next to her, holding her fingers still.

He said it again when she was discharged from the hospital and complained the whole way that they made her ride in a wheelchair and let her try her crutches. Jaime reminded her to not be an asshole.

Jaime helped Brienne in her apartment, and when he fell asleep on the other side of the bed, she did not object. She whispered that she loved him before sleeping herself.

He declared the breakfast in bed he brought her the next morning as their first date, and he proposed to her the day her cast came off her leg.

And when they got married, she was able to walk down the aisle at her father’s side, completely healed. And while Brienne wished she had not gone through the pain of her accident, she was grateful that it was a catalyst to confess their feelings. Now if they could just keep each other out of harms way for the next 50 or so years, that would be great.  


	2. Blocking his View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is at a musical production and a tall blonde is blocking his view of the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt I got on tumblr: BROADWAY Do JB like it do they hate it do they have no feelings whatsoever for it?

Jaime hated musicals. He wasn’t a fan of plays, but at least that was just a conversation he could try to follow. But when people broke into song at random moments of emotion, it was too much for him.

And he was here out of familial obligation because his cousin was in this one. Family money had helped get him the part, for as far as Jaime had seen, Lancel had no talent and did not belong on stage. The other dancers were nearly tripping over him.

It was amusing, but he missed all the best parts of it because of the head that was directly in front of his face. A blonde head.

The man who owned it had to be taller than Jaime because he seldom had this problem at shows. Usually, the people behind her were the ones telling him to crouch down.

“Sir, can you slide down a bit in your chair? I need to see my cousin fall on his ass.” Several of the theater patrons around him shushed Jaime when he whispered to the bulk in front of him.

The head turned toward him, and Jaime was shocked to find that it was not a man at all. “I will not, _sir_ ,” the blonde woman said to him. “I suggest you be quiet and enjoy the show.”

“My gods, you’re a woman!” He exclaimed loudly, garnering more shushes from others in the row.

She turned around and glared at him, and Jaime gasped as his senses were assaulted by the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The rest of her may be mannish, and her face wasn’t much to look at, but those eyes, he could drown in them all day.

Jaime felt a profound sense of loss when she scowled at him one more time and turned away.

He decided he needed to talk to her more. He grabbed one of the hot tamales out his candy box and chucked one at her head. Jaime could see her steel her shoulders, forcing herself not to respond.

No, that would not do at all.

He chucked another one.

This time he was rewarded with another glare. “Will you piss off,” she said angrily, and it was she who got the shush from her neighbor.

“I won’t leave you alone until you agree to go to a drink with me after.” Jaime didn’t know why, but he was fascinated by the unique woman. And he wanted to know her more.

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Because I like tall wenches.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “No, I don’t like idiots.”

And she turned around and tried to focus on the musical chorus in front of her. Jaime resumed his candy assault.

“Will you stop?” She only whispered from the side now, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

“No, I’m bored. I can’t see the show. So, I’m trying to amuse myself.”

“SHHHHHHH,” the lady next to him whispered.

“Ma’am, it’s literally fully-grown adults jumping around and pretending to be cats. I think a moment’s distraction is for your benefit.” Jaime scowled at the old woman, who huffed and tried to focus her attention back on the show.

He flung another candy at his new blonde friend.

“Can’t you amuse yourself another way?”

“Have a drink with me.”

“Why?”

“I like you.”

“You don’t know me, I don’t know you.”

He held out his hand. “Jaime Lannister,” he whispered.

Reluctantly she shook it. “Brienne Tarth.”

“Please, Brienne, one drink.”

“If I do, will you be quiet and enjoy the rest of the show?”

“I can promise to try at least.”

She rolled her eyes and finally agreed. “Just one.”

After a few minutes, she turned to him. “This really is an awful show.”

He nodded. “Worth two drinks to drown our sorrows, at least.”

She laughed, and Jaime wished the dancing cats would get to their big finale quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love Broadway musicals, but I hate the musical CATS. That's why I made a little jab at it. LOL


	3. The problem with having only one hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wants to hold hands with Brienne the morning after their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "J&B secretly holding hands under the table in Winterfell's Great Hall the morning after TBTWP. Tyrion notices and knows things." 
> 
> This one is short but sweet. Hope you enjoy!

The thing was – once Jaime started touching Brienne of Tarth, he couldn’t seem to stop. Even as they slept during their first night together, he held her tight.

They helped each other dress the next morning, all smiles, before going hand to hand into the hall to eat breakfast. Brienne dropped his hand when they entered, not wanting people to tease them about their night together.

But once they sat down with their food, Jaime grabbed her hand under the table.

“You’re not eating,” she said firmly. His beautiful knight always seemed to be worried about his health.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Are you hungover, dear brother? I know that I had quite the headache this morning,” Tyrion said, approaching their table.

“No, I just don’t feel like eating.”

It took Brienne a moment to figure out what the problem was, and she started pulling her hand from his. He gripped it tighter.

She gave him a stern look. “Jaime, really.”

“There are better things to do than eat.”

Brienne blushed, and Tyrion narrowed his eyes and looked between them.

“If the food isn’t to your liking, ser, I can grab you something else,” the ever-helpful Podrick offered.

Jaime just shook his head. “I’m fine, Podrick, thanks.”

Tyrion decided that more wine would help him with his hangover, so he got up to fetch some. When he re-approached their table, he had a huge grin on his face.

“Ah, the curse of being a one-handed man. I suppose it’s good for keeping thin though.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Jaime replied, still clinging firmly to Brienne’s hand.

“You forget that being short gives me a view of places others can’t see unless they are crouching down. Such as under the table.”

Brienne tried to pull out her hand again, blushing, but Jaime still held tight.

“Really, Jaime, I’m happy for you two. But you will have to let go over her at least for a few minutes to eat. I think it will be a bit more conspicuous if she starts mouth feeding you.”

With a sigh, Jaime reluctantly let go of Brienne’s hand. He immediately felt the loss of contact. But then he felt her warm hand on his leg. He looked up into her loving eyes, realizing she felt the same as he did. Tyrion whispered what was going on into Podrick’s ear and the squire beamed at the two of them.

“Eat,” she said. And he did, grateful that she had two hands as she rubbed his leg while he did.


	4. Tap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ways to say I love you

It started at Harrenhal, and Brienne thought it was just a tic that Ser Jaime had. Three taps of his finger on hers when he stopped her from stabbing Lord Bolton with a knife. 

When they were in King's Landing, looking down at Lady Sansa and arguing about whether or not she was safe, he reached out and tapped her hand three times. 

When he handed her the beautiful Valyrian steel sword and said it was hers, three taps of his fingers when their hands met. 

When she tried to give the sword back to him in Riverrun, he halted her hand, and tapped it three times before pulling himself away. 

After the Battle at Winterfell, when they were too exhausted to speak, Jaime reached out and grabbed her hand to make sure she was alive. Even in the midst of everything, his tic was still there - three taps. 

The next night, when they were naked in bed and snuggled in each other's arms, he tapped her three times on the chest. 

"Why do you do that? The three tap thing?"

Jaime grinned and lifted his finger once again. 

"I"

_tap_

"Love" 

_tap_

"You" 

_tap_

Brienne blinked at him in surprise. "But Jaime...since Harrenhal..."

"Yes," was all he said before pulling her in for a kiss. 

Months later, when both Brienne and Tyrion were crying when they pulled his broken, bruised and sill body from the rubble, she held his hand. She gasped in surprise when fingers twitched in hers and tapped her palm three times. 

"He's alive! Jaime, hold on, we will get you to a maester." Jaime was unable to move much or talk, but the corners of his mouth did lift a little when she tapped on his hand four times. 

"I" 

_tap_

"Love" 

_tap_

"You" 

_tap_

"Too"

_tap_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft and fluffy note: my husband and I do this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! I'm always open for prompts on my tumblr blog, julieoftarth, if you have anything you would like to see. I can't promise to get to it immediately, but I will get to it! :)


End file.
